Slytherin Pride
by ThaMyRis
Summary: A história de um grupo de alunos que marcou sua época em Hogwarts. Que viveu uma aventura atrás da outra na vida e foi motivo de orgulho para sua casa... Não falo dos marotos... Esses são os anos de glória da sonserina!


Slytherin Pride

Capítulo 1/1 – Uma Louca Coruja

Um velho repara por um momento na garota que vai passando. Entre uma baforada e outra de seu cachimbo, a menina cruza a praça, puxando um malão. O velho tira o cachimbo da boca e comenta indignado com outro velho, que também fumava ao seu lado:

Esse mundo está mesmo mudando... Olhe aquela garota! No meu tempo elas eram diferentes...

Isso tem nome, White, e é Rock'n'Roll. – diz o outro.

Arruaça e vagabundagem, é o que é, amigo. Estão levando nossos jovens e crianças, esses malucos! Dão-lhes porcaria pra beber enquanto os entopem de idéias erradas. – diz White, tragando mais uma vez. – Correntes! – apita, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. – Está usando correntes!

Aposto e ganho que usa drogas também. – diz o outro, lamentando-se. – Esse país está perdido...

Se a garota puxando um malão pudesse ouvir os velhos comentando do outro lado da praça, provavelmente continuaria a puxar o malão, seguindo seu caminho sem se importar, talvez lançando-lhes apenas um olhar altivo.

Mas a menina das correntes tinha a mente ocupada.

Desde que recebera uma certa carta, enviada por uma coruja qualquer há quase um mês, aquela garota mudara sua vida quase que por completo. E percebendo pelo ponto de vista dos dois velhos na calçada, ela nunca foi o que os trouxas poderiam chamar de normal. Os vizinhos da mansão de seus pais em Londres que o digam. E os professores e colegas de Vicktoria no primário também.

Como seus "queridos" mestres de mente vazia gostavam de dizer, a Srta. Russell era... excêntrica. O que, para a garota, era um adjetivo até muito carinhoso comparado com o que seus colegas costumavam soltar quando ela passava, a passos firmes e nariz erguido com altivez, esbanjando auto-controle, a capa negra e as correntes esvoaçando e fazendo um característico barulho.

Mas é preciso dizer que Russell não era de todo impopular. Se considerarmos as famosas festas de Halloween que ela organizava todos os anos, desde que completara sete, sempre cheias de colegas da escola e vizinhos, ela até que fazia bastante barulho.

No entanto, essas famigeradas festas, regadas à muito rock'n'roll - porque sexo e drogas seria algo precoce demais, ainda que estivéssemos beirando os anos70 -, eram para a garota apenas uma maneira de poder se divertir tendo os inimigos em seu território, poder fazer com eles o que bem queria e o melhor, vê-los aos seus pés pelo menos por uma noite. Além de, claro, pregar algumas peças.

Talvez fosse por isso que Vicktoria não se deixava abater pelas críticas de professores – mesmo que suas notas fossem as melhores da classe como sempre - ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Sua felicidade, até receber a já citada carta, era ouvir um bom rock a uma altura astronômica, e vingar-se das pessoas que alguma vez ou outra realmente lhe irritavam.

Mas a carta chegou, e com ela, algo que superava a sede de vingança daquela garota "quase" impopular: a sede do saber. Porque saber que era diferente de todos à sua volta, inclusive de seus pais, ela já sabia. E saber que era uma bruxa e que estaria viajando para uma escola de magia não bastava. Isso fez com que aquele mês de agosto fosse o melhor de sua vida.

Passeando pelas lojas do Beco Diagonal, dois dias depois de receber sua carta de admissão na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Vicktoria sentiu-se deslumbrada, mas ao mesmo tempo frustrada. Esperava encontrar pessoas que tivessem algo mais a ver com ela do que apenas o talento para usar uma varinha. "Não é muito diferente da rua de boutiques onde minha mãe faz compras..." – foi o que ela pensou, depois de comprar seus materiais e sentar-se à sombra de uma sorveteria chamada Florean Fortescue. Semanas depois, já tinha visto tantas madames com suas crianças birrentas e jovens que sorriam sem motivo sob o sol escaldante, e lido todos os livros que usaria na escola pelo menos duas vezes cada, que todas as descobertas sobre o mundo bruxo durante aquele período começavam a entedia-la.

Então, num dia de tédio, faltando duas semanas para as aulas começarem, Vicktoria explorava mais uma vez o Beco, quando descobriu uma passagem escura ao lado do Banco Gringotes (onde acabara de trocar toda a sua gorda mesada trouxa por dinheiro de bruxo). Chegou à um lugar ainda mais escuro, com algumas lojas de aparência sinistra, e pessoas igualmente sinistras. Uma placa avisava que aquela era a Travessa do Tranco.

Depois de comprar alguns livros na Borgin & Burkes (à muito custo de um homem mau-encarado e desconfiado), e devorá-los pelos dias que se seguiram, Vicktoria interessou-se pelo que era chamado de Artes das Trevas, e estava ansiosa para que o dia do embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts chegasse, para poder praticar o que já havia aprendido.

Esse dia enfim havia chegado.

Os cabelos negros, lisos e excessivamente compridos de Vick, como era chamada carinhosamente pelos pais, brilhavam juntamente às correntes prateadas em seu pescoço, braço e calça. Prateados também eram seus olhos, grandes e expressivos, que ela mantinha sempre delineados de preto. Sua pele era muito branca, realçadas pelo fato de que ultimamente não saíra ao sol – ficara trancada, lendo. Usava uma regata púrpura e uma calça de couro negro. Na mão esquerda segurava um casaco comprido também negro, e na direita, sim, segurava o malão.

Atravessando agora uma rua congestionada, ela chega à frente da Estação. Pensando que fizera a coisa certa quando dissera ao pai para deixa-la vir sozinha, do contrário ele certamente perderia a reunião importante que tinha por causa do trânsito, ela entra apressada.

Não que estivesse atrasada, mas estava ansiosa. No entanto, não gostava desse sentimento, isso a deixava com raiva. A esse turbilhão de sensações, ela somava a felicidade de ter descoberto aquele outro mundo e a saudade que já começava a sentir dos pais, as únicas pessoas que ama.

Ao chegar na parede entre as plataformas nove e dez, porém, toda a sua atenção se voltou para uma mulher que abraçava o filho próxima à ela.

Agora vá, querido. – a mulher sorria orgulhosa, olhando para o garoto. – Estou logo atrás de você.

Segundos depois, os dois desaparecem pela parede, deixando Vick um tanto quanto espantada. Já tinha lido algo num livro que mencionava a parede mágica, o caminho para se chegar à Plataforma 9 ¾, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts esperava os alunos da escola de magia. Mas ver a coisa acontecer era diferente.

Um tanto mais ansiosa, porém determinada, ela empurra o malão à sua frente, e caminha a passos firmes até a parede. Fecha os olhos no último instante antes de passar pela parede, e os abre um segundo depois, quando ouve as vozes de crianças despedindo-se dos pais com euforia ao seu lado.

Sente algo roçar em sua perna, então olha com uma expressão mais amável para o gato magro e negro que comprara na loja de animais do Beco Diagonal, semanas antes.

Fique perto de mim, Pink. – diz ela.

Mas não era preciso mandar. Pink Floyd III, nome de batismo do gato, demonstrara até ali uma lealdade e cumplicidade que não houvera em Pink Floyd II (atropelado por um pequeno vizinho de Vicktoria em uma bicicleta), nem em Pink Floyd (envenenado por uma vizinha incomodada com os miados noturnos do bichano), os outros gatos que a garota tivera como companheiros até suas trágicas mortes.

Afastando esses pensamentos, Vick recomeça a andar para a porta do trem mais próxima. Não perderia mais tempo ali, afinal já havia despedido-se dos pais em casa. Levanta o malão para coloca-lo para dentro e ouve uma voz masculina atrás de si.

Olá, docinho. Quer ajuda?

Vick franze o cenho e olha para trás, baixando o malão. O rapaz era alto e moreno, tinha um sorriso exageradamente largo e brilhante, e já vestia o uniforme da escola.

Não precisa. – ela diz friamente. Ser chamada de "docinho" era, no mínimo, intolerável.

Eu insisto, docinho... – ele consegue alargar ainda mais o sorriso. – Não será incômodo algum.

Em seguida, o rapaz encosta as mãos no malão de Vicktoria, esta o puxa e num piscar de olhos, saca a varinha.

Eu já disse que NÃO PRECISA! – ela ruge apontando a varinha para ele, furiosa por ser chamada novamente de docinho.

Ah, certo. – o rapaz recua, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Eu espero que caia na minha casa... – ele aponta para um brasão em seu uniforme. Era vermelho e dourado, um leão desenhado no meio. – Você é muito linda, sabia?

Se eu tiver esse azar, é melhor você tomar cuidado com o que bebe. – ela diz, cruelmente calma, mirando o brasão e abaixando sua varinha. Em seguida coloca o malão para dentro do trem com um chute e entra, com Pink em seu encalço.

Pensando em qual seria o melhor veneno do último livro da Borgin & Burkes que lera – _Não se engane pelo frasco, autor desconhecido – _que poderia usar contra o rapaz atrevido se ele se metesse à besta outra vez, caminha pelo interior do trem, procurando uma cabine vazia.

"Talvez aquele que faz a pessoa sufocar até a morte... ou aquele que provoca tosse exageradamente intensa, por um longo tempo até que não possa manter os pulmões dentro do corpo..." – ela se divertia com seus pensamentos quando um grupo de alunos passou correndo, alguns rindo, outros gritando palavras abafadas pelo ruído de seus pés batendo no piso de madeira do trem. Inevitavelmente, Vick leva várias trombadas, uma mais grave a fez bater o cotovelo dolorosamente contra a porta de uma cabine.

Isso aqui é um trem, não uma pista de corrida! – ela berra furiosa para eles, enquanto massageia o cotovelo. – Vocês vão tirar o pai da forca, é?

Desculpe, mas é melhor você sair daí também! – diz uma menina loira e parecendo desesperada. – O Abbott soltou uma bomba de bosta lá atrás perto da cabine dos monitores... - ela aponta um garoto que parecia amedrontado ao seu lado.

Foi um acidente! – guincha Abbott, olhando desesperado para a porta do vagão, certamente desejando saltar por ela. – Aquilo nem era meu...

Mas eles vão pegar qualquer um que estiver no caminho e for menor de quinze anos. – diz um outro menino, o maior deles, que era pouco maior que Vicktoria, e que vestia um uniforme com um brasão amarelo e preto.

Hey, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Vick diz asperamente, em seguida ergue uma sombrancelha, numa expressão malvada. – Mas se vocês não derem o fora, eu azaro vocês e os entrego para os monitores! – puxa a varinha ameaçando, seu cotovelo ainda doía.

Certos pela estatura e pela expressão de Vicktoria de que ela provavelmente conhecia os monitores e realmente iria azará-los, eles correm desembestados para longe da sua vista. A garota solta uma risada divertida: Abbott e a garota provavelmente tinham a sua idade, mas eram pelo menos dois palmos menores que ela e o menino da Lufa-Lufa provavelmente era do segundo ano, então Vick entende que podia se passar por uma terceiranista sem muitos problemas, pelo menos para amedrontar lufa-lufas desinformados...

Confortada por esses pensamentos, ela puxa seu malão em busca de uma cabine. Mas todas elas pareciam estar lotadas de alunos falando alto e rindo. Numa delas, vê uma menina tentando transformar seu colar de contas em um colar de ouro apontando a varinha para ele em seu pescoço e dizendo um feitiço totalmente equivocado. "Que idiota..." – pensa Vick olhando dentro da cabine onde várias garotas estavam observando, algumas já uniformizadas, na maioria com o brasão da Corvinal ou da Grifinória, numa entusiasmada expectativa. – "Ela não sabe que pode se sufocar ou cortar a garganta tentando isso?"

Com uma expressão maliciosa, ela segue em frente. "Se ela não sabe, não sou eu que vou dizer..."

Irritada com a dificuldade em encontrar uma cabine vazia, ou que pelo menos, não tivesse alunos barulhentos ou entusiasmados demais, ela veste seu casaco, o trem já estava partindo. Minutos depois, ela finalmente encontra uma cabine que parecia mais "normal". Para à porta aberta e diz, séria e cansada:

Aqui não tem nenhum daqueles leõezinhos patéticos, tem?

Não. – um garoto muito loiro ri. – Não tem nenhum grifinório aqui. – ele a mede com o olhar de cima à baixo, reparando em suas correntes e a maquiagem em seus olhos, no entanto não faz objeção. – Entre.

Ele a ajuda a colocar seu malão no alto, embora Vicktoria fosse um tanto mais alta que ele. Em seguida ela repara nas pessoas na cabine. Todas tinham a sua idade, ela supôs. Havia uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e lisos, de olhar expressivo e rosto doce, ao lado de outra um pouco maior, de cabelos castanhos. Na frente delas estava um garoto de cabelos negros escorridos com o rosto enfiado num livro e ao seu lado...

Lúcio Malfoy. – o menino loiro e de olhos cinzentos apresenta-se enquanto Vick senta-se à sua frente. – E estas são Narcisa e Andrômeda Black. – ele olha respectivamente para a loira e a morena. - Também acabei de conhece-las.

Russell olha para as duas numa expressão que substituiu qualquer aperto de mão, as duas tampouco deram um sorriso.

E ele é Snape. – Malfoy diz em seguida, olhando de esguelha para o garoto ao seu lado. – Qual o seu nome? – pergunta voltando-se rapidamente para ela, aparentemente sem muito interesse pelo garoto. Russell olha Snape, que meramente levantou os olhos negros acima da borda do livro, fitando-a.

Russell. – ela diz à Malfoy.

Russell... – a garota de cabelos castanhos murmura desencostando a cabeça da janela do trem para olhar Vicktoria melhor. – Eu não conheço você... É primeiranista? – pergunta, duvidosa, achando que a garota aparentava ser mais velha.

Sim. – Vick responde, entendendo a dúvida de Andrômeda.

Eu e Narcisa também somos. – Malfoy comenta, dando à menina loira um olhar e um sorriso charmoso. – E acho que o Snape também... não é? – ele pergunta para o garoto ao seu lado, que finalmente tira o livro da frente do rosto mostrando uma face pálida e um enorme nariz adunco. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sem mover qualquer músculo além do necessário, e voltou ao seu livro. Os outros se entreolharam por um instante, alguns querendo rir, outros franzindo a testa.

Que livro é esse, Snape? – pergunta Narcisa, em tom de curiosidade, numa voz fina. – Ele parece ser bem interessante... Mas eu não vejo nenhum título na capa.

Vicktoria olha o livro de Snape e repara na capa negra aveludada, havia um símbolo nela, um grande losango prateado, mas realmente não havia título.

Isso, Black, – Snape fala numa voz grave, fechando o livro e puxando uma varinha do bolso. – é porque o título está oculto.

Ele aponta a varinha para o livro no seu colo.

Aparecium!

Letras finas e verdes lentamente vão surgindo dentro do grande losango. Snape estende o livro à Narcisa que olha casualmente para a capa.

_Mistérios da Mente, um estudo completo da oclumência._ – ela lê enquanto Andrômeda sorri bastante impressionada para Snape.

Para quem nem está na escola ainda, você é bem talentoso Snape! Eu mesma só consegui esse feitiço no ano passado, vou para o quarto agora, e mesmo a Bella, sendo a melhor de sua turma, só conseguiu no segundo ano... coisa que o professor Flitwick considerou um grande feito.

Snape não pareceu lisonjeado, mas Vick notou que ele manteve uma expressão mais branda desde então.

Então espero que você fique na Sonserina, junto com a gente – Narcisa diz, orgulhosamente à ele, enquanto Snape guardava o livro dentro das vestes. – Digo, comigo e minhas irmãs...

Jamais um Black foi de outra casa. – Andrômeda completa, mecanicamente.

Nem um Malfoy foi de outra. – diz Lúcio, parecendo também orgulhoso, com outro olhar à Narcisa. – É de longe a melhor escolha em Hogwarts.

Pretende ficar na Sonserina também, não Russell? – Andrômeda sorri para ela, considerando o que a menina disse ao entrar na cabine.

Eu não me preocupo muito, na verdade. – ela responde, num tom altivo e controlado, vendo que todos na cabine a olhavam. – Mas se tenho que ficar em uma delas, a Sonserina me parece a melhor. Sei que grandes bruxos pertenceram à ela.

De verdade, a grande maioria dos bruxos grandes e talentosos que Vicktoria conhecera nos livros foram da Sonserina, porque ela considerou os livros que mais a interessaram, os comprados na Borgin & Burkes. Quando ela soube, também por um livro, que Hogwarts separava seus alunos em quatro casas, ela pensou que a Sonserina seria, como disse Malfoy, de longe a melhor escolha.

Os melhores. – Malfoy completou, com um olhar sagaz. – Porque, vamos concordar, vocês viram alguma promessa aí fora de um grande bruxo que fosse Grifinório, Corvinal e, francamente, Lufa-Lufa? – ele riu de sua piada, e as Black o acompanharam. Até Snape sorriu, discretamente.

Com certeza não, Lúcio. – disse Narcisa, entre risos.

Quando os risos cessaram, ouviu-se um pio alto e um tilintar de metal acima deles.

Orion... – Andrômeda suspira, parecendo tristonha. – Você sabe que não posso te soltar.

Você podia se livrar logo dessa coruja, Andie. – Narcisa diz num tom de desdém. – Ele já não serve pra nada, além de fazer barulho.

O que houve com ele? – perguntou Vicktoria, casualmente.

Velhice. – responde Narcisa, no mesmo tom de desdém, enquanto a irmã olhava pesarosa para o alto.

E o que você sugere? – Andrômeda diz com um olhar triste à irmã, enquanto Orion piava continuamente.

Jogue-o pela janela! Pelo menos não vamos ter que ouvir ele piando a viagem toda.

Andrômeda hesitou por um momento, olhando para todos na cabine, que estavam tapando os ouvidos. O barulho tornara-se insuportável, então ela se levantou, ainda com uma expressão de pesar no rosto.

Espera. – Snape diz, tentando sobrepor-se ao barulho da coruja.

O que você vai fazer com uma coruja velha, Snape? – diz Malfoy enquanto o garoto de cabelos oleosos e Andrômeda pegavam a coruja. Vicktoria observa que uma de suas asas fora quebrada e estava torta, isso a faz lembrar de um feitiço revitalizante que podia ser usado junto com uma poção de reconstrução de ossos. Seu olhar interessado é percebido por Snape, que leva a coruja até ela.

Pode segura-la? Mas com bastante cuidado. – ele diz na sua voz grave e séria.

Vicktoria assente e estica as mãos para acolher a pequena coruja negra. Percebe que ela tinha parado de piar no momento em que Snape a retirara da gaiola. Ela permanece quieta e encolhida no colo da garota.

Snape faz um movimento complicado com a varinha e Vicktoria reconhece o feitiço revitalizante que lera no seu _Defendendo e Voltando ao Ataque, volume I_. Faíscas amarelas saem em espiral da ponta da varinha do garoto e a coruja dá um pio alto, mas desta vez não parece um lamento ou um gemido.

Quando chegarmos, procure a medibruxa da escola e peça um pouco de poção para reparos ósseos. – ele diz à Andrômeda, enquanto pega a coruja do colo de Russell e a devolve à uma Andrômeda boquiaberta.

Então a porta da cabine se abre e uma bonita jovem alta de longos cabelos negros percorre seus olhos gelados pelos ocupantes.

Bella! Olha isso. – Andrômeda mostra a coruja à jovem. – Snape curou o Orion!

Snape! Quem é Snape? – a moça diz com frieza. Vick nota que o garoto em questão ia se sentar quando Andrômeda passa um braço em suas costas, mantendo-o de pé.

Ele! – Andrômeda sorri. – E ainda nem começou a escola!

Bellatrix dá um rápido olhar curioso à Snape antes de avaliar a coruja.

Ele não está curado... – diz no mesmo tom de frieza e desdém.

Ainda precisa de uma poção reparadora. – diz Snape, encarando Bella. – Mas ele não vai sentir mais dor até chegarmos na escola.

Certo, certo. – ela olha para ele curiosa, depois corre os olhos pelos outros dois ocupantes da cabine que ainda não conhecia. Vick a vê reparar em suas correntes descaradamente, mas Narcisa faz as honras:

Esse é Lúcio Malfoy, Bellatrix.

A moça logo olha para o garoto de cabelos loiros, interessada.

Tem um Malfoy nessa cabine? – ela sorri, enquanto Snape e Andrômeda tomam seus lugares. – Eles são extremamente raros em Hogwarts... A maioria vai para a Durmstrang.

Meu pai quer que eu fique mais perto dele. - Malfoy sorri para Bellatrix sentindo-se uma jóia rara, mas revira os olhos para mostrar insatisfação por estar indo para Hogwarts.

Que bom! – diz Narcisa de repente, e suas irmãs olham para ela sem entender. – Digo, porque assim vou ter companhia na classe... Eu odiaria ter que fazer dupla com Sirius em aula...

Quem é Sirius? Outro irmão? – pergunta Malfoy.

Oh não! Graças à Merlin não dividimos nossa casa com ele... – continua Narcisa. – Ele é nosso pri...

PRIMAS! – diz alguém que acabara de aparecer à porta da cabine. – Sinto um imenso desprazer em ser obrigado a vê-las... Oi, Andie! Beleza?

Oi Sir...

O que está fazendo aqui, ameba? – interrompe Bellatrix, num olhar gelado.

Vicktoria repara no garoto parado à porta da cabine. "Se mais alguém entrar, eu saio... Isso já ta lotado demais... Ainda mais se for esse carinha sorridente com cara de idiota."

Eu sei que você está doida pra me por em detenção no meu primeiro dia de aula, Bellatrix, mas lamento informar que você não pode faze-lo sem que eu mereça, portanto, guarde a sua louca vontade para o segundo ou terceiro dia de aula... – diz o garoto, terminando com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Andie, você esqueceu isso lá em casa... – ele joga um pacotinho simpaticamente para a garota. – Monstro mordeu ele um pouco, mas acho que não está quebrado... Bom, vejo você na escola... – e sai de repente, seguindo um garoto gordinho.

Bellatrix volta lentamente seu olhar frio, e desta vez furioso, para Andrômeda, como se ela tivesse acabado de fazer algo terrível.

O que foi, Bella? – pergunta Andrômeda, inocentemente.

Nada. – ela sibila. – A gente conversa mais tarde.

Narcisa percebe a irritação da irmã e antes que Andrômeda a questionasse mais uma vez, apressa-se:

Ah! Bella, eu não te apresentei a Vicktoria Rummel!

Rummel? Você é parente de Umbrellus Rummel, ex-Ministro da Magia? – pergunta Bellatrix, interessada.

É Ru-ss-ell. – corrige Vicktoria, com altivez. – Vicktoria Russell.

Oh. – Vick vê o olhar de Bellatrix desapontar-se.

Ela quer ficar na Sonserina também. – continua Narcisa, para não deixar o assunto voltar para Andrômeda, que agora tenta acalmar Orion, que parece literalmente dançar em seu colo.

Você tem bom gosto, Russell. – comenta Bellatrix, depois de avaliar Vicktoria e seus olhos delineados mais uma vez. – Quer ficar entre os melhores... – Mas o que ela diz a seguir é sufocado pelo som de Orion piando nos ouvidos de Vicktoria. Um segundo antes ele pulara no colo de Narcisa, que o expulsou com um tapa. A coruja então abrira grandes asas negras e agora está sapateando e arranhando a calça de couro de Russell, que tenta repeli-la sem sucesso. Andrômeda e Snape conseguem à muito custo separar a coruja da garota, que chutava o ar e tateava a capa em busca da varinha. Malfoy, Narcisa e Bellatrix se divertiam com a situação.

O que é que você deu pra essa coruja, Snape? Uísque de Fogo? – diz Bellatrix, rindo acompanhada de Lúcio e Narcisa, enquanto Orion rodopiava acima da cabeça de Andrômeda.

Ela parece mesmo mais agitada que o normal... – Andrômeda diz preocupadamente.

Parece? Ela até arrancou um brinco da Russell. – debocha Narcisa.

Vicktoria imediatamente mira a coruja, irritada. Ela acabara de apanhar sua varinha abaixo do assento da cabine e avaliara o estrago causado em suas roupas: alguns arranhões numa de suas calças favoritas. Snape apanha o pesado brinco de prata envelhecida pendurado numa garra da coruja e o devolve à garota, antes que ela ousasse se vingar.

Esse feitiço saiu forte demais. – ela diz rispidamente, colocando o brinco.

Desculpas por isso, Russell. – Andrômeda coça a cabeça, Orion agora brinca em seus cabelos.

É por isso que eu nunca quis um animal de estimação. Ele apronta e o dono leva a culpa. – comenta Bellatrix, sabiamente. Malfoy e Narcisa concordam, ainda debochando de Andrômeda. Então ela finalmente abre a janela da cabine por onde Orion some segundos depois.

Ouvindo o comentário de Bellatrix, Russell lembrou-se de repente que não sentia Pink roçar seu pé já fazia um bom tempo. "Deve ter fugido daqueles três medrosos de pés enormes... Mas que droga, como eu pude me esquecer dele? Preciso encontra-lo antes de chegarmos à escola..."

Oh, enfim paz! – solta Narcisa, assim que Andrômeda fecha a janela.

Pois então, Russell. – diz Malfoy, sorrindo para Narcisa e voltando-se para Russell, que não parecia estar ouvindo. – Como Bellatrix ia dizendo antes da coruja se apaixonar por você...

Ah sim, – continua Bellatrix, sobrepondo sua voz marcante à dos demais e abafando o riso de Narcisa. – Eu ia perguntar se você não tem uma tia chamada Elenita Dolohov, sei que uma irmã dela que vive nos Estados Unidos casou-se com um bruxo chamado Russell...

Oh, não não... – diz Vicktoria com pressa, esta preocupada com Pink e precisa procura-lo imediatamente. – Meus pais não são bruxos. – levanta-se, olhando para fora da cabine. – Eu preciso procurar o meu gato, não o vejo desde que entrei aqui. – e sai corredor afora, afinal sua estadia naquela cabine não fora das melhores.

O clima muda naquela cabine como se uma nuvem negra tivesse cegado à todos. As Black trocam olhares como se estivessem perguntando "Vocês ouviram o mesmo que eu?". Snape observa e avalia a situação, parecendo entende-la, mas permanece calado. Ele aproveita a deixa para abrir seu livro e enfiar a cara nele. Malfoy é o primeiro a se manifestar. Ele se levanta e fecha a porta da cabine com força, vira-se para as Black ainda de pé e diz rispidamente:

Se essa garota cair na Sonserina eu juro que rasgo aquele chapéu idiota em pedacinhos!

Quanto à isso fique tranqüilo, Lúcio. – diz Narcisa, cruzando os braços em sinal de desdém. – Slytherin não escolhe os nascidos trouxas...

Eu não acredito que vocês ficaram quase metade da viagem na mesma cabine de uma sangue-ruim! – Bellatrix sibila lenta e furiosamente para as irmãs.

Nós também acabamos de saber que ela...

E só souberam, Andrômeda, porque EU perguntei! – ela se enfurece ainda mais. – Será possível que você não aprende? Essa escola nunca esteve tão repleta de aberrações e você sabe como a mamãe é! Francamente, será que vou ter que vigiar vocês duas agora?

Não precisa me vigiar, Bella. – diz Narcisa, encarando a irmã. – Eu sei me cuidar.

Era o que eu pensava, Cissy, mas se você continuar atrás da Andie, vai acabar amiguinha dessa tal de Russell...

Eu não sou amiga dela! – exclama Andrômeda, indignada.

Snape mira as irmãs uma à uma por sobre o livro aberto. Seu olhar encontra o de Malfoy, ele parecia estar alheio à conversa, perdido em pensamentos. Algo incomodou o garoto naquele olhar: o fato de não precisar saber Legilimência para entende-lo. Precisava agir rápido.

Olha, Bellatrix... Eu não quero me meter mas... com toda essa confusão com a coruja da sua irmã... nós nem tivemos tempo de falar com a Russell. Eu também odiei ser enganado desse jeito, mas como você mesma disse, essa escola está repleta de aberrações... É difícil saber em quem confiar.

Bellatrix ouve Snape com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Embora seus argumentos não a convencessem de que não tinham culpa, ela percebe pelo tom do garoto que era melhor aquela discussão ser adiada, afinal Andrômeda merecia um corretivo que estava além de um sermão.

Uma bruxa pequena e arqueada bate à porta da cabine. Ela empurra um carrinho cheio de guloseimas, e Malfoy e as Black logo compram inúmeros sapos de chocolate, delícias gasosas e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Snape recusa-os e continua a ler, mas estava satisfeito em ver que Malfoy desfizera o olhar acusador e até mesmo Bellatrix parecia menos fria ao dirigir-se à ele.

Um lindo sol desce naquela tarde de verão. O céu tem agora uma cor alaranjada que invade o trem, e logo as primeiras estrelas começam a aparecer.

Bellatrix e Andrômeda apressam Narcisa, Lucio e Snape a vestirem o uniforme de Hogwarts. Os garotos são "expulsos" da cabine para que as garotas pudessem se trocar. Em seguida, é a vez das garotas saírem. E pouco depois a noite desce, uma lua crescente sorria no céu pontilhado de estrelas.

O trem para na estação de Hogsmeade, e os alunos começam a descer. Sem preocupar-se com as bagagens, pois eram levados para Hogwarts por meio de magia, todos eles desceram, andavam e falavam muito, empurrando-se ansiosos e famintos pelo grandioso banquete de boas-vindas.

Snape e Malfoy ficam para trás quando um grupo de garotas altas cerca Bellatrix, conseqüentemente, Narcisa e Andrômeda misturam-se à elas.

Interessantes, as Black, não achou? – pergunta Malfoy, com um sorriso, quando não as via mais por perto.

Sim. – Snape diz, olhando sem expressão para as várias cabeças ao longo da estação.

E bonitas. – Lúcio sorriu charmosamente.

Snape dá uma olhada rápida para Lucio antes de responder.

Também.

Lúcio dá uma risadinha suave olhando em volta para a escuridão da estação. Seu olhar parou ao ver uma cabeça coberta de cabelos e barba desgrenhados que flutuava entre os alunos, aliás, bem além deles.

Primeiranistas aqui! Aqui comigo primeiranistas! Todos os do primeiro ano cheguem aqui! – eles ouviram a grande cabeça gritar.

Malfoy e Snape trocaram um olhar de escárnio antes de acotovelarem-se multidão adentro para chegar até os primeiranistas, que estavam à postos olhando para um homem enorme, no real sentido da palavra, vestindo um igualmente enorme casaco sujo, uma lâmpada numa mão, e uma doninha morta pendurada no ombro. Malfoy cutucou Snape, rindo.

Será que ele come aquilo?

Ele deve ser o guarda-caça da escola. Já ouvi falar dele. – diz Snape, seriamente.

Guarda-caça? E o que ele faz de útil? – debocha Malfoy.

Não sei. O novo diretor criou o cargo e deu à ele. – Snape baixa a voz, o homem chegara mais perto deles.

Ouvi falar desse novo diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Meu pai disse que ele é meio maluco. – cochicha Lucio.

Para ter contratado alguém que come doninhas, ele deve ser sim... – Snape cochicha no mesmo tom sério. Malfoy solta uma gargalhada.

Todos os primeiranistas estão aqui? – eles ouvem o guarda-caça dizer. – Certo. Sigam-me.


End file.
